Pancakes and Pumpkin Juice
by inharborlights
Summary: It's a beautiful day at Hogwarts, but Matthew and Gilbert are stuck doing homework before their first class of the day. Written for the Prucan anon on Tumblr.


"Okay but you more than anyone else should think that this is totally unethical, right? Powdered unicorn horns means that there are unicorns out there stumbling around with no horns at all. That's rough on them, their horns are their _thing_. Like, imagine if you were walking around one day and some hunter just came up and cut off your di-"

"Please, Gil, just do your work," Matthew sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Gilbert turned back to his work, grumbling something about their Potions professor and where he could stick a unicorn horn. Matthew lightly swatted the back of the Slytherin's head and lifted his head to the bright, cloudless sky that shone down through the enchanted roof. Why couldn't Gilbert just do his homework in the evening? It was a beautiful spring morning at Hogwarts; most of the other students had dashed out to the grounds to enjoy their breakfast outside of the stuffy old castle, but Matthew and Gilbert remained seated together at the far end of the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall with a pile of papers fanning out around them.

The pair of them spent so many mornings attempting a last-minute effort on finishing Gilbert's homework that it had become routine: Matthew would sit down at the Hufflepuff table, eat some toast, chat with other Hufflepuffs, and wait. Roughly ten minutes later, Gilbert would slink into the Great Hall with a sheepish grin and a pile of books in his arms. Matthew would roll his eyes and gesture to the spot next to him that he saved every morning. Then Gil would complain and dawdle and they'd only manage to get their work done in the ten minutes before their first class started.

"Can we at least go and work by the lake, Mattie? I would concentrate so much better if we could get out of here," the Slytherin whined, doodling miniature stars on the corner of Matthew's Transfiguration paper.

Matthew cocked an eyebrow at him. "If by 'concentrate', you mean 'complain that there's no flat surface to write on out there and then pester Matt for an hour', then it definitely would," he responded dryly, gently knocking his boyfriend's hand away from the paper.

Gilbert smirked. "Ouch," he replied, scooting closer to him. He kissed the base of Matthew's collar, pulled back for a second, and then continued trailing kisses all the way up to his ear. "'Pester' is a pretty strong word, Birdie," he whispered, snaking an arm around his waist.

Matthew shook his head, smiling. "It's the appropriate term for pest like you," he retorted, turning to quickly kiss his cheek. Gilbert caught Matthew's chin in his hand before he could look away again and brought their lips together.

Heart fluttering in his chest and with a slight blush dusting his cheek, Matthew pulled away. "Gil, we're supposed to be doing homework. _And we're in public," _he whispered nervously. If a teacher caught them like this…. Matthew shuddered at the thought.

Gilbert glanced around the empty hall, casually loosening his tie. "Jesus, Mattie, you make it sound as though we're gonna start having sex on the floor," he snickered, prompting the Hufflepuff's cheeks to turn an even brighter shade of red. "…Not that I'd mind that, if you're up to it," he added with a wink.

Matthew elbowed him in the ribs, but Gilbert continued. "Besides, there's nobody else here! The entire school is out getting a tan while you're stressing out about _my _Potions homework." He swung one leg over the bench so that he was facing Matthew, resting his head on his hand and letting his eyes lazily droop closed. "You need to learn how to have some fun."

Matthew calmly shuffled his papers without saying a word. When he was sure that Gilbert wasn't paying attention, he suddenly reached forward and grabbed his tie, yanking it towards him until their faces were only inches from each other. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"You want fun?" He growled, a grin playing on his mouth, "Then I'll show you fun." Matthew bridged the gap between them and began forcefully kissing him. Gilbert got over his initial shock within a few seconds and eagerly wrapped his arms around the Hufflepuff's waist, pulling him onto his lap.

Matthew tangled his hands in his boyfriend's scruffy platinum-blond hair, reveling in the heat that coursed through his skin everywhere Gilbert touched him. Shyness forgotten, he sucked and nipped all down Gilbert's neck, smirking in satisfaction when he saw dark purple bruises begin to appear on his pale skin. The albino squirmed under Matthew's touch until he couldn't take it anymore. He threaded his fingers through Matthew's soft, honey-toned hair and dragged his lips back to his own.

They continued to kiss until they were rendered breathless, lightly panting as they rested an inch from each others' mouths. After a few seconds a huge grin lit up Gilbert's face. "Damn, Birdie, you DO know how to have fun," he admitted, tucking a lock of hair behind Matthew's ear.

The Hufflepuff withdrew his flushed face and returned to his spot on the bench. "I told you so," he replied happily, glancing at the grand clock on the wall above the Headmaster's chair, "and we even have time to- _MERDE_!" He yelled, shooting up from the bench.

Gilbert worriedly whipped his head towards the clock, squinting at the hands.

8:17.

Their first class began at 8.

Gilbert swore, haphazardly dumping his books into his bag. They each grabbed as many papers as they could hold and sprinted out of the hall, pausing only for one last hurried kiss before scurrying off to class.


End file.
